


Only You

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas introduces Vic to some people who are  very important to him





	1. Nothing to worry about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).

> Please give name suggestions for Lucas’s grandpa something that goes well with Irene 
> 
> You'll all love her I can tell you that she is quite the character. 
> 
> For a while I've been wanting to write this never got around to actually following through with it until now

”Grandma Irene sounds like a wonderful woman.” Vic says to her husband.

“Speaking of Grandma Irene.. I want you to meet her.” Lucas says as they sat down next to each other.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Vic asked him, becoming worried.

“If you love me, she has to love you. She’s a sweet woman.” Lucas reassured her.

“I just want to make a good impression on her.” Vic says to him.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Lucas reassured her.

“So, where does she live?” Vic asked him.

“She lives in Seattle. In her words it was to 'make sure I was safe and sound'.” Lucas replied.

“Your grandmother must be really proud to call you her grandson.” Vic tells him.

“She brags to all her friends about me becoming the youngest Fire Chief Seattle has ever seen.” Lucas chuckled, reminiscing with her.

“As she should.” Vic snuggled up to him.

Lucas held her closely to him, admiring how beautiful she was as she laid there near him.

”It’s not just her you have to impress, there's also my grandfather who, by the grace of some sort of miracle, is still alive and kicking.” Lucas stated.

”He's a fighter.” Vic laughed.

”You've got that right.” Lucas said to her.

“Please just stay. Just until I fall asleep.” Lucas pleaded.

”I’m staying.” Vic reassured him.

He needed her now more than ever.

“Stop being so cute.” Vic told him.

“I am many things, but cute is not one of them.” Lucas states.

”I can't ever stay angry at that cute little face.” Vic pokes his nose playfully.

“You think I’m cute?” Lucas teased her.

“You’re cute.” Vic says to him.

“Mmm, you’re very sweet.” Lucas laughed, leaning in, his lips gently pecking hers.

It’s been a while since he got released from Grey Sloan Memorial, still recovering one day at a time.


	2. Don’t be a comedian

Vic listened in as she heard her husband on the phone with someone.

“Benjamin, honey, please don’t go through mommy’s things.” Lucas heard his sister yell at his nephew.

“Kid keeping you busy?” Lucas asked her.

“Don’t be a comedian. Dwayne has been in the backyard all day trying to build a treehouse for Benji.” Jennifer says to her brother.

“How is my brother in law, by the way?” Lucas asked her.

“Looking ridiculous. He insists on being Mr. Fix It.” Jennifer shook her head as she watched her husband.

“I miss you guys.” Lucas replied.

“Come and visit us, and bring my sister in law.” Jennifer grinned. She actually was a fan of Vic, although she tussled with her a bit at first.

“I’ll have to arrange a day we can do that.” Lucas said to her.

“Grandpa Cyril called me earlier. He says grandma keeps bugging him to get you to drop by and see her.” Jennifer said to her brother.

“Tell him I’m dropping by soon.” Lucas said to her.

Irene could be very talkative, some might call her a blabbermouth, but she always had a lot to say. She had been talking her dear husband Cyril’s ear off lately.

“I love you.” Jennifer said to him.

“Love you too, sis.” Lucas said before hanging up on her.

“That was my sister calling.” Lucas caught his wife red handed, eavesdropping on his conversation.

“What about?” Vic asked him.

“Just family stuff.” Lucas says, hugging her closely.

“You’re a good brother.” Vic smiles at him.

“Well, I try to be. Thank you, Eggy.” Lucas said to her.

“We are going to pay my grandma a visit today.” Lucas mentioned, kissing her on the temple.

“Sounds like a plan.” Vic said.


	3. My my my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I’ll end probably won’t write more for this I want to focus on some other fics of mines I don’t know why but for some reason I’m not really as excited as I originally was when I wrote this story

”My, my, my, if it isn’t my favorite and only grandson in the world.” Cyril says to Lucas, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“Gramps, it’s good to be back here again.” Lucas hugged back.

“And who might this lovely young lady be?” Irene smiled over at Vic.

“This is my wife Victoria.” Lucas has an arm hanging around Vic’s shoulder.

“You got married and didn’t invite me?” Irene pouted, eyes widening. 

“Sonny, I’ll never hear the end of this from her now.” Cyril sighs. 

“Due to some setbacks, we had to have a quick wedding.” Lucas said.

“Well it’s a shame that I wasn’t there, but I bet your lovely wife made a stunning bride in her gown.” Irene says.

By setbacks of course he was referring to him landing into the hospital. Grey Sloan is one place he wishes he never went to, mostly due to his regret over his own actions that led him there.

“You’ve got good taste, my boy. She’s a looker.” Cyril praises his grandson.

“I’ve gotten the grandparents seal of approval." Vic jokes. 

Earning Vic a laugh from her beloved hubby. 

“Any woman important for him to bring home is immediately a part of the family.” Irene joyfully announces.

Irene practically welcomes Vic with open arms, figuratively and literally. 

“You hit the lottery. She’s gorgeous!" Irene says to her grandson.

“Lucas has told me a lot about you, dear.” Irene tells the younger woman. 

“Victoria, is it okay if I call you Vic? What do you prefer?” Irene asked Vic. 

“You can call me Vic, everyone does." Vic tells her. 

“I’m happy you two are gelling with each other.” Lucas says. 

It was nice seeing Vic interact with the woman he looked up to as a motherly figure in his life.

“When Lucas was a wee little thing, he wanted to be a cowboy and own a big, blue house the size of a mansion.” Cyril tells her.

Lucas hid his face. Here it goes, his grandfather was sharing some embarrassing information to his wife. 

“Remember when he almost got lost at a zoo? We spent forever trying to find him.”

“I was found eating some ice cream near the lions.” Lucas said.

“Vic, would you like me to get you anything?” Cyril asked her.


End file.
